yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Senpai
Taro Yamada, besser bekannt als Senpai, ist der Schwarm von Yandere-chan und ein Hauptcharakter im Yandere Simulator. Er ist ein Schüler der Akademi High School. Intros Zweites Intro Im zweiten, aktuellen Intro kommt Senpai nicht körperlich vor, aber Yandere-chan berichtet, dass sie keine Gefühle habe, bis sie auf ihren Senpai traf und erstmals etwas fühlen könne. Danach wird sie von Info-chan kontaktiert und darüber informiert, dass ein Mädchen namens Osana Najimi vor hat, Senpai ihre Liebe am Freitag zu gestehen. Aussehen Senpai hat kurze, schwarze und wuschelige Haare, graue Augen, helle Haut und trägt die schwarze männliche Standarduniform. YandereDev baute in Yandere Simulator die Funktion der Veränderung des Aussehens von Senpai ein. Später ist es wahrscheinlich möglich, dass Yandere-chan auch einen weiblichen Senpai haben kann. Verändern kann man Senpais Hautfarbe, Haarfarbe, Augenfarbe, Frisur, außerdem noch ob er eine Brille tragen soll und die Standardschuluniform für die Jungen und Mädchen. Derzeit gibt es für Yandere-chans Senpai fünf Hautfarben, zehn Haarfarben, achtzehn Frisuren und fünf Brillen, die zur Verfügung stehen. |-|Frisuren= 1Frisur.png 2Frisur.png 3Frisur.png 4Frisur.png 5Frisur.png 6Frisur.png 7Frisur.png 8Frisur.png 9Frisur.png 10Frisur.png Beschreibung Das japanische Wort "Senpai" bezieht sich auf jemanden, der Seniorität über jemand anderen hat: Wenn Du ein Schüler im ersten Jahr bist, nennst du alle Schüler der oberen Klassen "Senpai", genauso wie wenn du mit einem neuen Job anfägst, und du alle Mitarbeiter die länger als du dort arbeien "Senpai" nennst. Im Yandere Simulator wird der Titel "Senpai" dem jungen Mann (oder der jungen Frau) gegeben, in den der Protagonist verliebt ist. Der Spieler hat die Möglichkeit, zu Beginn des Spiels das Geschlecht von Senpai zu wählen; sie könnten "Senpai-kun" sein, oder sie könnten "Senpai-chan" sein. Wenn Senpai männlich ist, heißt er Taro Yamada, und wenn sie weiblich ist, heißt sie Taeko Yamada. Im Laufe des Schuljahres werden sich zehn verschiedene Mädchen in Senpai verlieben. Es gibt einen Mythos in der Schule, dass, wenn ein Mädchen einem Jungen unter dem Kirschbaum hinter der Schule an einem Freitag ihre Liebe bekennt, wird diese garantiert erwiedert. Jedes Mädchen, das sich in Senpai verliebt, plant am Freitag um 18 Uhr ein Geständnis. Wenn es jemanden gibt, der Senpai ganz für sich behalten will, hat sie am Freitag bis 18 Uhr Zeit, um die Konkurrenz auszuschalten. Persönlichkeit Von den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Senpai die Persönlichkeit Einzelgänger. Findet er eine Leiche, wird er aus der Schule fliehen und die Polizei alarmieren. Er ist nicht in der Lage sich oder andere zu verteidigen. Im ersten Intro war Senpai sehr freundlich und hilfsbereit. Er half Yandere-chan nach ihrem Sturz wieder auf. Im zweiten, derzeitigen Intro wird Senpais Charakter nicht weiter beleuchtet und man kann auch nicht viel über ihn herausfinden. Seine Charaktereigenschaft ist Einzelgänger. Yandere-chan kann nicht mit ihm interagieren und ihn nicht ansprechen. Es ist auch nicht möglich, dass ihr Senpai sie „bemerkt“. Senpai hat für Yandere-chan eine pinke Aura und sie wird verlegen. Für Senpai im Spiel ist es so, als würde sie ihn anstarren und er meint, dass sie sich merkwürdig verhalten würde, falls sie zulange in seiner Nähe ist. Man könnte daraus schließen, dass Yandere-chans Verhalten Senpai eventuell soziale Ängste macht. Er ist auf jeden Fall eher introvertiert, da er die Pausen ohne jegliche Ausnahmen alleine verbringt. Biografie Es ist nicht viel über Senpais Leben bekannt.In der 9. Woche wird man erfahren das Senpai eine eine jüngere Schwester hat, die ebenfalls eine Rivalin sein wird. Sie möchte die volle Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem Bruder und will nicht, dass er eine Freundin hat. Seine Eltern sollen ihr sehr stark ähneln. Im ersten Intro wird bekannt, dass die Rivalin Osana Najimi seine Kindheitsfreundin war. Es ist aber nicht bekannt ob sich das nach dem aktuellen Build geändert hat. Info-chan kann keine „dunklen Geheimnisse“ offenbaren, da Yandere-chans Senpai offenbar keine hat. Senpai ist ein Einzelgänger und kommuniziert mit keinen Schüler der Akademie High School, außerdem ist er in keinem Club. Vor dem Update im September 2015 war er aber im Gartenclub. Routine 7:05 AM Senpai betritt das Schulgelände. 7:10 AM Senpai geht zu seinem Schließfach und zieht seine Indoor-Schuhe an. 7:15 AM Senpai geht zum Schulhof, setzt sich an die Kante vom Springbrunnen und liest. 8:00 AM Senpai geht in die Klasse 3-2 und beschäftigt sich mit seinem Handy. 8:30 AM Senpai ist im Vormittagsunterricht. 1:00 PM Senpai geht aufs Schuldach, setzt sich auf eine Bank und isst ein Bento. 1:22 PM Senpai geht in seine Klasse zurück und beschäftigt sich mit seinem Handy. 1:30 PM Senpai ist im Nachmittagsunterricht. 3:30 PM Senpai putzt den Rand des Brunnens im Schulhof. 4:00 PM Senpai setzt sich an die Kante vom Springbrunnen im Schulhof und liest. 5:30 PM Senpai geht zu seinem Schließfach, zieht seine Outdoor-schuhe an und verlässt das Schulgelände. Kommunikation Es ist unmöglich mit Senpai zu kommunizieren. Wenn Senpai in der Nähe von Yandere-chan ist, schlägt ihr Herz schneller und alles um sie herum nimmt eine rosa Farbe an. Alles, was Yandere-chan gerade in der Hand hält, fällt zu Boden, ob eine Maske aus dem Dramaclub oder eine Waffe. Aus diesem Zustand kann Yandere-chan erst wieder rauskommen, wenn der Bereich um Senpai verlassen wird. Wenn Yandere-chan in Senpais Nähe ist, fühlt er sich beobachtet, und kommentiert das. Erst findet er, dass sie sich merkwürdig aufführe, aber wenn der Spieler zu lange in der Nähe von ihr ist, bringt es ihn aus der Fassung und er fordert sie auf damit aufzuhören, was ein Game-Over ist. Wenn Yandere-chan Mitglied des Okkultclubs ist kann sie länger in der Nähe von Senpai bleiben, ohne dass sie bemerkt wird. Mord und Mordmöglichkeiten Es ist nicht möglich Senpai zu töten und wird auch im fertigen Spiel nicht möglich sein. Der Tod von Senpai würde Yandere-chan in ein Leben der Emotionslosigkeit verbannen und würde somit in einem Game Over enden. Mithilfe eines Easter Eggs, zum Beispiel Cirno Modus oder Ebola Mode, ist es möglich Senpai umzubringen. Jedoch wird er am nächsten Tag respawnen. Game Over Wenn Yandere-chan eine Waffe in der Nähe von Senpai hält, ihre Schuluniform voller Blut ist (mit der Ausnahme wenn sie im Kunstklub ist und die Klubschürze trägt), sie eine Leiche mit sich trägt, sie eine niedrige Gesundheit hat oder eine Person tötet, ist es ein Game Over. Wenn man dabei aber eine Maske aus der Theater AG trägt, erkennt Senpai einen nicht, und man hat kein Game Over. Beziehungen Yandere-chan right|161x161px Einige Tage vor Beginn des Spiels hat Yandere-chan ihren Senpai kennengelernt. Sie verliebte sich in ihn, da sie neue Gefühle in sich entdeckte, die sie zuvor nie kennengelernt hatte und erträgt nicht den Gedanken, dass ein anderes Mädchen ihren Senpai „stehlen“ könnte. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn vor allem deswegen liebt, da sie nach der Begegnung nun weiß, wie es sich anfühlt menschlich zu sein und nicht an eine sexuelle Beziehung denkt. Für Yandere-chan ist es wie der eigene Tod, wenn Senpai sie negativ bemerkt, beispielsweise wenn sie eine Rivalin ausschalten will. Es ist unbekannt was Senpai über sie denkt oder ob er sie überhaupt jemals richtig zur Kenntnis genommen hat. Osana Najimi 152x152px|left Im ersten Intro war Osana Najimi die Kindheitsfreundin von Senpai und ähnelt einer Tsundere. Osana soll mit Senpai und seiner Schwester in früheren Jahren viel zusammen gemacht haben. Auch hier ist es unbekannt was genau Senpai über sie denkt oder ob er Gefühle für sie hat. Osana ist jedoch anders als Ayano, nicht besonders nett und hilfreich zu Senpai. Anscheinend tat Osana etwas, was Info-chan nicht gerade erfreute und wünschte sich daraufhin den Tod von Osana. Info-chan Info-chan, die an der Schule durch die Gerüchte keinen guten Ruf hat, interessiert sich nicht für Senpai, und reagiert nicht, wenn Yandere-chan ihr ein Foto von Senpai schickt. Sie weiß nur, welche Mädchen für ihn schwärmen. Kokona Haruka Kokona und Senpai gehen in die selbe Klasse, trotzdem nennt Kokona ihren Schwarm genauso wie Yandere-chan. Durch ein Foto, das man an Info-chan sendet, erfährt man, dass sie für ihn schwärmt. Am Mittwoch in der Mittagspause beobachtet sie Senpai heimlich und redet mit sich selbst, dabei sagt sie, dass sie ihm ihre Liebe gestehen möchte. Senpais Schwester Die Schwester von Senpai ist eine Rivalin. Sie möchte gerne seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit und auf keinen Fall, dass Senpai eine Freundin hat. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Senpai den Tod seiner Schwester nur sehr schwer verkraften könnte. Internet Im sozialen Netzwerk der Akademi High School hat Senpai einen Beitrag gepostet. In dem Beitrag fragte er, ob jemand wüsste, wie alt die Kirschblütenbäume an der Akademi High School sind. Zitate "How could you do that?! Do you realize what you just have done?!" '' ''"Wie konntest du bloß so etwas tun?!? Weißt du, was du da gerade getan hast?!?" - Senpai, wenn er Yandere-chan mit einer Leiche sieht - "This can't be happening! Somebody, help! HELP!" '' ''"Das kann nicht sein, das kann einfach nicht sein! Irgendjemand, Hilfe! HILFE!" - Senpai, wenn er Zeuge eines Mordes wird, während Yandere-chan eine Maske trägt - "She's starting to freak me out" '' ''"Sie fängt an, mich langsam wahnsinnig zu machen." - Senpai, wenn man ihn stalkt - "Okay, I'm here. Just like you asked" "Ok, ich bin jetzt hier, genau so wie du mich gebeten hast." - Senpai, als Osana ihn gebeten hat, aufs Schuldach zu kommen - "What's this?" "Was ist das?" - Senpai, als Osana ihm ein Bento gemacht hat - "You made me lunch?" "Du hast mir ein Bento gemacht?" - Senpai, als Osana es ihm erklärt hat - "Oh... cool, thanks a lot" '' ''"Oh... das ist toll, vielen Dank." ''- ''Senpai, als er das Bento entgegen nahm - Trivia * Yandere-chan besitzt einen Senpai-Schrein, welcher eine Zahnbürste aus seinem Haus, einen Apfel, den er angebissen hat und ein Pflaster, an welchem noch etwas von seinem Blut klebt, beinhaltet. * Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass in späteren Builds Yandere-chan die Kleidung von Senpai aus der Jungenumkleide für ihren Schrein stehlen könnte. * Er war der erste männliche Charakter im Spiel. en:Senpai es:Senpai fr:Senpai it:Senpai pl:Senpai pt-br:Senpai ru:Сенпай zh-tw:前輩 id:Senpai Kategorie:Klasse 3-2 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere